The invention is based on a process and a fuel injection pump as defined hereinafter. Prior art of fuel injection pumps is known, wherein an increase in the conveying speed of the pump piston for capacity increases of a fuel injection pump failed because the essential spring powers necessary for a delay of the oscillating pump piston could no longer be realized.